


under the eyes of the law

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Will Byers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: birthday gift for @Everythingnowsummary: will's heat is nearing, his mom threw away his only porn mag, and he doesn't have enough money to buy a new one. the natural solution is to try to take it.





	under the eyes of the law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everythingnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingnow/gifts).



> happy birthday to @Everythingnow, the best rp partner a bitch could ask for. this is basically also a thank you for fueling all of my darkest fantasies and giving me ideas for fics

A bell above the door rings. Will stops as it closes on itself behind him. He scans the store, over the short aisles to the counter where a disinterested Billy Hargrove sits behind. Billy’s blowing bubbles with gum and filling out a crossword puzzle on a newspaper with a black permanent marker. Will forces his tense shoulders to relax and looks down.

He walks directly to the right, where the aisles are lined with racks. Magazines, from National Geographic to People. He pushes on down and then there’s that lightly forbidden zone, one where in a store with decent morals would keep in a back room, but not a gas station on the outskirts of Hawkins that’s frequented by truckers.

Will feels his breath stutter and he shuffles a little closer, eyes widening as he discovers just what he’s looking for.

The magazine, with a front cover of a woman dressed in a pinup dress and wearing a pearl necklace on her knees, has a glossy cover. Will reaches forward and pulls it up, out. Swallows the spit in his mouth. He flips it open, pushes page after page, until he’s finding what he wants.

He sees a man holding his penis then he snaps the magazine shut. A flush rises up, from his neck to his cheeks, embarrassed cherry red to bashful pink.

Will looks at the front cover, where the price is stamped on the bottom right. He bites his bottom lip and presses the magazine against his chest, as though he’s hiding it, and shoves his left hand into his jacket pocket.

He pulls out three bills. He has eight dollars. The magazine’s $10.99.

Slow, Will begins to roll up the magazine. He glances over his shoulder. Billy’s gone, but the door behind the counter is open. He’s fine. Will begins to tuck the magazine up his sleeve.

“What are you doing?” A hand clasps down onto his shoulder.

Will yelps and jumps forward, forcing himself away from the hand. He stumbles and knocks into the racks. The magazine drops out of his hand and smacks hard onto the vinyl floor.

“I-“ Will begins, eyes wide as he twists around to stare up at Billy. “I just-“

“Looks like you were trying to steal.” Billy says. Peers past Will and looks at the magazine. “My, oh my, a dirty magazine!”

“Please, I’m sorry, just-“ Will tries to convince, stepping forward because he’s desperate.

Billy’s hand grabs Will’s chin. “An underage Omega trying to steal a dirty magazine.” He says, it sounds like a purr as his voice has gone so deep. He leans down and presses his thumb harder into the boy’s face.

“Please.” Will whimpers. “My mom can’t know about this.”

“You know what happens when an Omega is naughty, don’t you?” Billy asks. “And you go ahead and try anyway? What,” He snaps his gum. “A bad boy.”

He lets go of Will’s chin, but grabs the fabric of Will’s jacket over his shoulder. Billy doesn’t say a word before he starts to tug Will away, walking over the magazine and maiming that glossy cover. Will stumbles in order to stay close enough so he isn’t dragged.

Billy takes Will behind the counter and stops, before he all but throws Will through the open door.

Will falls forward into the storage room, unable to keep his balance. He crashes against a cardboard box and cries out. The corner of the box, filled with something heavy enough that it doesn’t even budge when Will uses it to stand up, stabbed him in his stomach. He sits on top of the box and holds his arm against his stomach.

“I’m sorry.” Will whispers, eyes cast down.

Billy closes the door. “I don’t really believe that apology.” He says. “Why do Omegas always think they can do whatever they want, hm? Do you just not care? Don’t you realize what could have happened to your family? If I want to, I could call the police and your mom would have to pay a pretty fine because you-“ He bends down and smacks his palm, light at least, against Will’s cheek. “-want to finger yourself to a porn mag?”

“I’m-“ Will tries to repeat, but Billy growls and smacks again. It’s harder and Will can’t help the high-pitched noise that comes out of him.

“Don’t fucking apologize.” Billy says, frowning and eyes lit up with fury. “Apologies mean shit. Want to know how to make things better?” He asks.

Will’s eyes are burning with tears as he nods.

“Actions.” Billy says. “It’s what you do that shows that you’re going to be better.” He stands up straight and threads his fingers into the hair on top of Will’s head. “But, you know what? I think I have an idea on how you can repent, without having to get anyone else involved.”

Billy’s other hand, the one that isn’t tugging painfully hard on Will’s hair, moves down and rubs against his own crotch. Will whimpers.

“Please,” Will begs. “I’m sorry, Don’t make me do anything.”

“I won’t make you do a damn thing.” Billy says. “Omegas are natural born sluts. It’s your instinct. I bet if I pull my dick out right now, you’ll get wet.”

Will trembles and shakes his head. “Please, Billy-“ He cries out and Billy tugs hard on his head, again, this time enough to almost lift him up off of the cardboard box. Billy’s hand whips from himself to Will’s cheek, smacking him hard enough for it to actually sting. Will begins to cry, fully, now.

Sobbing, Will tries to pull away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He blubbers, repeating, still trying to pull away even though it just makes his head hurt more.

Billy smacks him again.  

“I don’t want to hear your fucking apologies, dumb Omega.” Billy says, calm, hand coming back again to rub at Will’s warmed cheek. “You’re pretty when you cry.” His thumb moves forward and pushes into Will’s mouth, pressing as far back as he can go. His nail digs into the back of Will’s tongue and Will begins to gag around it.

“You really would look very pretty if I shoved my cock down this hole.” Billy says. “I won’t. You smell like you’re getting ripe.”

Will whines at the comment. Muffled around Billy’s thumb, he asks to be let go, please, that he’s so sorry.

Billy tuts. “I can’t really understand dumb Omegas when they’ve got something in their mouth.” He says.

Using the grip in Will’s hair, Billy pulls Will off of the box onto the floor. As soon as Will makes the stumble down, Billy lets go. He falls with Will, though more gracefully, knees landing on either side of Will’s thighs. “As I was saying,” He says. “I’m not going to fuck your mouth, little Omega. I don’t need to get tempted to breed. You smell ripe.”

Ripe.

It makes Will heave a sob, eyes closing. That’s why he came into the gas station in the first place. He pedaled to the gas station with the intent of buying something he could use during his oncoming heat.

Billy’s hand crushes against Will’s chest. He’s making a disapproving sound. “No tits.” He says. “Not surprised. I wonder if your womb’s dry. You don’t see many boy Omegas plump with pups.” His cups Will’s body like there’s something to cup, thumb dragging hard against the skin, nail digging in hard on the boy’s nipple.

Will’s body sings and he lets out a low whine. He can’t help it. The reaction is automatic.

“Wanna know what’s so great to me?” Billy asks, nail still trying to split Will’s nipple. Without waiting for a response, Billy talks on, “You’re not going to tell anyone about this. I can do whatever I want to you and…You won’t tell a soul. You can’t. Not without admitting your own guilt.”

“’m not guilty.” Will mumbles out.

Billy laughs. “You’re not guilty? Yes, you are, dumbass. You’re a little thief. What I’m doing is probably better than what would happen. Can your family even afford a fine for a misbehaving Omega?” His nails scratch down the front of Will’s shirt, before he’s securing a handful of fabric and lifting it up.

The air is cool against Will’s sweating skin. Goosebumps bubble up around Billy’s hand that comes down over Will’s belly. “If you put a little effort into your appearance, you’d probably be able to find someone for your heat.” Billy comments. “Shit, you’re really hiding something nice underneath the rags.”

His hand curls over Will’s side before it dips, sinking underneath Will’s loose jeans. The fabric stretches while Billy’s hand stills over Will’s ass, squeezing. “Soft.” He comments. “It’s a good handful, too. You’re such a waste of a good body. I bet you don’t even use it right.”

Will lays there, trembling like a leaf being smacked around by hard rain. He stutters out another plea, begging to be let go, and Billy pulls away. Relieved, the Omega lets out a hard sob like he can’t believe it. Was Billy just playing a joke on him?

Then Billy’s hands return, this take popping the button out of Will’s jeans. The zipper doesn’t even need to be tugged down, it slides open itself as Billy stuffs a hand back down. His hand curls around Will’s hip.

“It really is too bad.” Billy says. Somehow, without Will noticing, Billy’s hand has already moved from the hip to-

“Let me go!” Will shrieks, kicking, but Billy presses down his weight and laughs down at the Omega. His fingers pressing against the wetting crevice, that special little place that all young Alphas dream about fucking.

His other hand swings and smacks Will hard on his cheek. This time, Will’s tooth hooks on his own lip and just barely nicks it, just enough for a split and a fat drop of blood to well.

“I’m not going to fuck your ass, Byers.” Billy snaps. “Jesus fuck. I said so. I don’t want to get a little bitch pregnant.”

“What do you want from me?” Will asks, blood dripping from his mouth and face smeared with tears and snot.

“I don’t know.” Billy says, an admission with a small shrug. His fingers dig against Will’s hole, rude and scratching. “I do want to fuck you, but I don’t need a pup yet. If I ever do, I’ll have to wait. I can smell the heat on you. How far away are you? A couple days, a week?”

Will swallows spit and blood. It’s supposed to be tomorrow. His mom already called him in sick and told all of his friends that he has the flu. He’s supposed to be home right now. He has to be back before his brother.

“No answer?” Billy says with a sigh. “Alright. Well, I’ll offer you a deal. My dick’s hard and I know if I even just fuck your mouth I’m going to want to breed you. I don’t have a lot of control, yeah?”

Billy’s middle finger breaches Will, causing Will’s nerves to shake and his body to lurch up like he’s both trying to get away and sink against it. “You’re going to finger yourself while I watch, so I can have something in my spank bank.” He says. “It’s a good deal, ain’t it? I won’t touch you.” As though he isn’t already, finger as deep as it can go and grinding the pad of itself against the walls. “Then I’ll let you go home. Maybe you can give me a ring after your heat’s over and I can show you a proper good time.”

The gas station door dings. Billy’s easy, practically happy face twists into anger. “Stay.” He hisses at Will as he stands up, pulling away.

Will’s alone in three seconds flat. He can hear someone asking Billy a question.

Shaky, almost too much to get anything done, Will begins to button his jeans up again. He doesn’t bother with the zipper while he stands up.

Billy hadn’t closed the storage door completely. Will peaks out. Someone’s buying beer and cigarettes.

The hinges creak.

Will jumps back, so fast that he slides falls hard on his own ass. He whines in pain, rolling over to his belly to try to ease the sudden ache riding up his spine. He’s too sensitive. He wishes he was home, wishes he never got desperate and left.

Billy’s probably right. He is just a dumb Omega.

He begins to sob into the dirty-with-God-knows-what cement floor, cheek rubbing against it at a bad angle. Shortly thereafter the storage door opens and closes behind him.

“I just want to go home.” Will cries, as a hand reaches out and forces him to roll over.

Billy disregards his cry. “Don’t present yourself. Fucking slut.” He sneers. “Do you want me to knock you up?” Will shakes his head furiously. “Come on, I want to see you touch yourself. Get your fucking jeans off or I’ll do it myself.”

Will hesitates, until Billy’s palm smacks against the side of his head. He almost topples over and a huge sob heaves out of him, shaking his entire body.

“Hurry up! I don’t have all fucking day!” Billy yells at him.

Slow, Will does obey. He undoes the buttons of his jeans, again. He pushes them down, too, as well as his briefs. He shivers from the cold and casts his eyes up to look at Billy, standing over him now with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Billy growls, a deeply animalistic noise. It rings in Will’s ears and drags up a memory of his own father, growling at his mother when they shared her last heat together. His brother had dragged him out of the room because, back then, he hadn’t understood. He wishes he didn’t understand it, now.

He shakily spreads his legs and reaches down with his right hand. Fearful of causing himself pain, but even more scared of Billy causing it. Will’s thin finger pushes through easily. He whines out, loud.

“Another.” Billy orders from above. “Your fingers are small. You can take it.” He says.

Will nods. He pulls out and reinserts, this time with two. He pushes in as far as he can go and it hurts, and he knows it’s supposed to feel good. He’s just never actually done this before. His first heat hasn’t even struck yet, how was he supposed to know how to do this?

Crying now in pain, Will loses the strength in his body and lays limp on the floor. He struggles to keep his fingers inside of him, nails scratching terribly against his insides and his rim.

“Fuck, has this been done for you?” Billy asks. “You don’t even know how to touch yourself. What a spoiled bitch.”

Suddenly, Billy’s close again. He pulls his cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling a cloud into Will’s face. He chokes while Billy pushes the cigarette out against Will’s stomach, right above his belly button. Will doesn’t even have it in him to do much more than whine in pain. He’s so exhausted.

He just wants to be home.

Billy grabs Will’s wrist and pulls the rest of his fingers out. Then, Billy’s own fingers nudge against his hole. Will whines out.

“You said you wouldn’t.” Will mumbles out, body feeling so weak, just as he feels two of Billy’s thicker fingers push inside of him.

It must be because it’s not himself, it must be because of the heat riding up from the back of his head, it must just be because Will’s basically a Omega who was left alone for too long pre-heat – it must be because a whole list of reasons when Will lets out a loud, keening moan. It sounds like a cat yowling for attention.

“Fuck, you’re a tight bitch.” Billy grunts out and his fingers twist inside of Will, rubbing up against his walls without any grace. It’s still enough for Will to push back down.

Will’s eyes are glazing over and he thinks- well, he’s not thinking very much at all.

“More.” Will gasps out, strength returning to him just so he can move his arms. He grabs onto Billy’s head and tugs at it. “More!”

“Fuck-“ Billy’s cursing up above Will, fingers pushing and grinding in deeper and against. It’s sudden when Will’s legs twitch and the muscles in his thighs flex, his body stretching itself out and his back arching.

Will came.

The Omega quickly gains some thought back to his head seconds after, laying on the cement ground with slick leaking onto it and Omegan ejaculate across himself. There’s the Alpha above, hand shoved down his own jeans while he works himself out and moans. Drool drips and splatters against the Omega’s cheek.

“Please.” The Omega, Will begs. He’s empty now. He doesn’t like it. “I want-“

“You don’t know what you want.” Billy, the Alpha of an Omega’s worst fantasies, laughs, a little breathless, pulling his dick out from his jeans. He grips the tip as he spills over, dropping his semen over Will’s belly. It mixes with Will’s own, a thick and near-transparent liquid. “You’re just- you’re just a dumb fucking Omega.”

Billy lets go of his dick and his dirtied hand smears against Will’s belly, like he’s trying to wipe it off only instead he’s just gathering up what dropped and some of Will’s own. He picks his hand back up and brings it up to Will’s mouth.

His wet palm slides on Will’s chin and Billy’s fingers shove into Will’s mouth, his index and middle grinding against the back of Will’s tongue.

Will gags around the fingers, barely able to focus on the sour-salt taste on his tongue while Billy puts effort in to make him choke.

“I smell it.” Billy hisses. “You fucking reek.” Will just gags in response. “How stupid do you have to be to fucking leave your house when you’re about to go into heat?” He questions.

Truth is; Will’s one dirty magazine had been confiscated by his mom. Who insisted that it was demeaning to his fellow Omegas, that it wasn’t a good thing to have, that he needed to learn to get through his heat on his own.  He didn’t really want to do that, so he grabbed what money he had and pedaled down to the gas station he had bought his original.

Only, he didn’t have enough.

So he tried to just take it, desperate for an Alpha to imagine.

Then, he got caught.

And now he’s here, gagging around Billy Hargrove’s fingers with his heat starting to burn underneath his skin, in the back of his head, deep in his belly.

“I should knot you, teach you a fucking lesson,” Billy says. “But I’m trying to be a good guy, Byers, I am. You’re not making it easy. I mean, fuck, you’re begging for it in the back of a fucking gas station. You better thank me for not throwing you outside for those nasty ass truckers to pass around.”

Around Billy’s fingers, Will chokes out a thank you.

“That’s it, shit, bet you’d take my dick like a natural. You ever been fucked before?” Billy asks. Will shakes his head and begs for it, as garbled and muffles as it is Billy seems to understand because he laughs again. “I love virgin Omegas.” He says. “But it’s more fun when you feel more than just good, you know? When you sluts are in heat, I could punch you and you’d probably ask for it again and again.” He shakes his head. “Nah. I like it when my bitches can feel it.”

Billy pulls his fingers out of Will’s mouth and wipes them off into Will’s hair. “You helped me get off. I’ll be nice, but you better promise me something.” He says.

“More. Anything, please, I just need more.” Will rasps out, begging.

“Oh, I’ll give you everything I’ve got.” Billy growls. He grabs onto Will’s hair, now, and pulls on it until it feels like Will’s scalp is lifting off of his head. It should hurt, really it should, but Will’s just moaning. “But not right now. You’re going to feel it when I fuck you.”

Will shakes his head frantically. “I need it, please,” He says, pushing and pulling wherever he can on Billy.

“Behave.” Billy snarls and Will whimper-whines, but gives in fast. Becomes limp, staring wide-eyed at Billy. “There, that’s it.” He lets go of Will’s hair and pets him, soothing. “Now, I’m gonna leave you in here. I’m going to call the cops. Everyone knows Hopper’s banging your mom. He’ll get a hold of her for me and she’ll come take you home. Then, when your heat is all over, you’re going to come to me so I can fuck you. Understand?”

Will sniffs and nods.

“Good Omega.” Billy says and smiles. He lets go of Will and stands up. Billy fixes his pants, making himself decent and like nothing just happened, before he leaves the storage room.

Will whimpers as the door slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. this is unbetaed


End file.
